1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technical field of a scrap separation and recycling device, in particular to a treatment device capable of rolling, stripping off and guiding scrap of waste tires performed with pyrolysis to achieve the separation and recycling.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to different kinds of industrial products made of continuously advanced technologies, it does not only bring much convenience for people but also increases life quality greatly. Relatively, various industrial wastes are also produced accordingly. These kinds of industrial wastes are produced by toxic petrochemical raw materials. Burying these wastes is unable to perform biodegradation, and moreover its toxicity may pollute soil and water resources. If these wastes are burned, exhaust generated from burning must be neutralized and filtered by a washing tower or other air pollution treatment equipment so as to neutralize exhaust. For example, compounds, such as dioxin, must be removed to exhaust gas that may not harm human bodies.
Currently, the treatment equipment for different kinds of industrial wastes includes a normal incinerator, a melting furnace, a dry distillation pyrolysis furnace, etc., wherein the combustion temperature of the incinerator is about 800 to 900 degree Celsius to burn the industrial wastes into fly ash state. The combustion temperature of the melting furnace is about 1500 degrees Celsius to burn fly ash into melting state. The dry distillation pyrolysis furnace can heat to reach about 400 to 1000 degrees Celsius and perform dry distillation at the same time to pyrolyze the industrial wastes of waste tires or the plastic materials into a non-metal scrap as oil vapor and coke, or a metal scrap as steel wires provided for recycling and reutilization.
However, the non-metal scrap and the metal scrap are non-uniformly mixed and must be manually separated and screened. A mixture of the foregoing both scraps is further produced after pyrolysis. The mixture is that the non-metal scrap is covered on a surface of the metal scrap and must be stripped off to separate both by utilizing labor forces. It does not only have time consuming and take so much effort to cause worse efficiency but also increases the production costs.